


共犯

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 斯巴达兄弟有了一个共同的秘密，关于银色的月光与黑色的煤渣，关于迟早要将他们燃尽的烈火，关于到底是谁夺得了他们的第一次，谁又是他们最初的同谋与共犯。





	共犯

**Author's Note:**

> 彻彻底底的underage  
> 双抹布情节预警

维吉尔晕晕乎乎地睁开眼，太阳挂在天上像一个黯淡的水泡。斯巴达的孩子们还太小，半魔的体质尚未真正觉醒，一点儿吸入性麻醉气体就让他们四肢酸软。维吉！头昏目眩里他听到弟弟未完全喊出声的呼唤，他名字的后半个短促音节被吞下，在兄弟舌尖打着亲昵的转。

他费力地眨眨眼让视野变得清晰，意识到自己被带到了废弃的铁轨边。他能看到远处的铁皮电闸盒，坐着的是磨旧的双轨铁路，耳朵好像还能听到记忆里汽笛的声音。最初的铁轨宽度是由两匹马并行时屁股的宽度决定的，四英尺八英寸半。现在，仅仅相隔四英尺八英寸半，与他面对面的但丁嘴里咬着一根皮带，它从半张的嘴唇勒到脑后，让他的弟弟只能徒劳地呜呜出声，几个陌生男人摁住但丁挣扎的手脚，解开他的纽扣。年幼的孩子还不明白这种侵犯中的情色暗示，本能地反抗却像条被扔上岸的鱼。

从背后搂着维吉尔的男人吻他的耳朵，湿腻腻的舌头舔进耳孔，从短裤的裤腰拽出他塞得平整的衬衫边，手探进短裤裤腿的缝隙，粗糙的指腹掐揉少年细嫩的大腿根。你今年几岁，小绅士？事先说好，如果你和你的兄弟一样爱乱咬人，你也会和他一样得到一条皮带。

放开！维吉尔的面庞已经脱离小男孩特有的稚嫩，也经常被母亲笑着说他严肃的模样有斯巴达的感觉，可这幼兽还无辜清白，像他被强行掰开的大腿一样还不习惯岔开，对成年人类世界的下流秘密一无所知，不明白这到底是绑架勒索还是折磨囚虏，双手被铐在背后，总是整齐向后梳的头发乱糟地揉在一起，嘴里吐出来的斥责甚至都是克制的，他被教得真好，看看他：这孩子根本骂不出像样的粗话，只能慌乱地请求“别这样”，最后故作镇定，问他到底想要得到什么，是钱？还是别的？

我们要强奸你。强奸。你在家庭教师那里学过这个词吗？男人的大拇指隔着两层衣物摁进他的臀缝，底裤的布料被紧紧地夹在臀瓣之间。你的小屁股被男人的肉棒肏过吗？

这个词让维吉尔瞳孔紧缩。这太粗野了，父母没教过这个词，也没有谁会把这个词用在他身上，但他读过李维的罗马史也看过莎士比亚，知道卢克丽霞。

别和他们说那么多。另一个男人粗声粗气地说道，抓紧时间，好多人等着呢。和维吉尔仅半米之隔，但丁的短裤已经被褪到一边膝盖，他的双生兄弟甚至没有机会开口，同等的慌乱与愤怒让但丁呜呜叫着，嘴里的皮带咬得濡湿，口水从仰起的下巴流到尚未突起的喉结。他踢向敌人的双腿被毫不费力拉开，介于男孩与少年阶段之间的光裸大腿在阳光下雪亮一片。

别对我弟弟做这个！维吉尔喊道：别！

他的这副模样惹笑了身后的男人。真是个好哥哥。但你也看到了，我们这么多人呢，你得等价交换。那人的手从衬衫下摆探上维吉尔的前胸，拧他嫩得出水的乳尖：那我们只肏你？

维吉尔脸色苍白，故作镇定地点点头。

那个男人站起身来，和同伙耳语几句，于是现在他们将但丁晾在了一边。

维吉尔低下头不愿与但丁对视，眼睛眨都不眨只盯着自己跪在地上的膝盖，它们紧挨着冰凉的铁轨。他的底裤不上不下地勒在腿弯，背后的手铐拉长了相连锁链但还是不适地硌着手腕，眼眶因不甘而酸胀。如果他有父亲那样的力量，就不会落得这个境地。

你看起来不像个免费婊子，反倒像要上断头台。有人扇了他屁股几下，那力道实在是太重了，维吉尔白皙的臀肉上很快浮现出一个浅红的掌印。一个人命令他：自己掰开你的屁股。证明你物超所值，不然我就分两个人去肏你弟弟。

维吉尔从来没被谁打过屁股，也没人教过他怎么被强奸，只知道微麻的痛感从臀尖烧到腿根。他耳朵尖快红得滴血，异样的耻辱让他茫然无措，不知道该怎么证明自己，更不知道怎样才能去保护自己的兄弟。没错，但丁比他还弱，他不能让但丁也遭遇这个……他突然想到孩子和作品共享同一个拉丁语词（autliberiautlibri），而他总是坚信自己才是父亲斯巴达的孩子里最强大也是最能承担责任与痛苦的那个……

快点！在男人的催促下，维吉尔腰部下压，颤抖着手，面对陌生人掰开自己的臀瓣。他没有在任何人面前做过这种羞耻的动作，即使是动物排泄也不会这样不知廉耻。面前的双轨铁路始终平行，他用余光看到它们在远处汇合在树林深处，隐约间甚至还能听到汽笛的声音。他和但丁探险时来过这里。它真的废弃了吗？会不会突然有谁从林间钻出来，看到他这副模样？

这群施暴者发出赞叹声：看他粉色的屁眼，紧得塞不进一根指头。还是个处女洞呀。迟早会变成婊子的，他还这么小，就会主动扒开屁股让男人操。

一根湿滑的手指摁进他紧缩的穴口，对于维吉尔来说，仅仅是一根指头就已经让他难以承受。他还太小，前方短短的阴茎还没真正勃起过，不知道原来那里可以被男人的手指插入被塞满，不知道自己竟然真的可以成为被塞克斯托斯奸污的卢克丽霞。

但丁目睹着自己的兄长臀间那个浅色的小洞是如何吞进一根手指，愤怒与焦急似鼓点擂痛他的胸腔，但被堵紧的嘴却只能呜呜叫着说不出话。维吉尔请求承担但丁的那份厄运时知不知道他会被这么对待？他知不知道他的洞口现在竟然已经可以将三根手指含到指根，在它们一起抽动的时候被撑开到极限，紧绷的穴口被操得太狠甚至已经成了湿润的深粉？

但丁无比清晰地意识到，是维吉尔站在他身前，把他和被强奸的命运整儿个隔离。但丁为此把嘴里的皮带咬得咯咯响。是他牵着维吉尔的手把哥哥拽出书房，是他不够警惕才会也被抓，而现在哥哥自顾自替他承受了双人份的代价。当维吉尔因终于抵上他穴口的阴茎脊背紧绷，细窄的腰被掐得发青，泛红的小洞被浅浅探入的龟头撑到极限，在维吉尔的呜咽里，但丁的指甲在掌心留下弯月形的痕迹，甚至宁愿现在受难的人是自己。

维吉尔实在太小了，他的乳尖只要用指腹一捻就像熟透的果子快要破皮，阴茎是软软的幼枝，而肛洞又紧又嫩，被强行扩开的肠肉湿热柔软，仅仅插入了一半就已经快被操透了，欲呕般抻直脊背，大口大口呼吸，塞了半根阴茎的肛口可怜兮兮地抽搐着却根本失去了收缩的能力。维吉尔手指蜷紧又伸直，使劲儿向后伸才终于碰到身后男人的腹部，他才惊觉自己原来还没被插满，还要再被捅到更深处。

我一个人你就这么费力。男人的手一节一节按着男孩的脊柱，拽住他的头发强迫维吉尔抬头看向对面的兄弟，把对男孩而言过于粗大的巨物缓缓抽出一截。

不要碰他！我可以……维吉尔从嗓子里挤出这么一句，额头上全是冷汗，他感觉自己的肠子都快被连带着一起抽出来了，眉头皱得死紧，手却攥住男人的手腕，就像是不愿意放过身体里的那根阴茎一样向后主动送腰。

男人从没奸淫过这样的孩子。他向前挺胯，对斯巴达的孩子做不该做的事，捅进男孩不该被捅进的地方，强迫他看自己的小腹怎样被突兀地顶起，彻彻底底地终结了维吉尔的处女。他得意地朝同伙炫耀自己非凡的眼光和灵感。他们所有人都没有机会强暴过这种孩子。没有哭泣和求饶，甚至没有出血，只要稍稍一威胁，就乖得像个收起乳牙的小豹子供偷猎者剖开肚腹剥下毛皮。

维吉尔的哽咽噎在嗓子里。成年男性的阴茎像某种中世纪酷刑从臀缝中间插入，他幻想的流血的尖刺从半张的嘴巴穿出。他突然想到狮子爪下鲜血淋漓的圣布兰丁娜。他以后大可以回到书桌前，写下批注说这都是假话，不会有灰蒙蒙的金光落在任何人身上，狮子也不会拜倒在布兰丁娜脚下，你只能和狮子搏斗，只会被它杀死或杀死它。

第一个人将维吉尔射满的时候他还能剧烈地喘气，等到第三个人的精液把他的小腹撑得鼓起，男孩怔怔地被摁在铁轨枕木间的碎石上，双腿大开，根本合不拢的臀缝中刚被开苞的后穴已经张成了深红的肉洞，血丝混着精液一股股溢出，眼珠子都被肏得干脆要翻到脑袋后面去。

还有两个人，一切都快要结束了。太阳已经落了。幻想中的汽笛声再次响起，是胜利的号角提前吹响了吗？

听到了吗？是火车汽笛声。离远了呜哩呜哩，离近了咣铛咣铛。维吉尔听到有人在他耳边说：其实这条线还没废弃。有人会用它来避税运煤炭。他们也是坏人，只是和我们坏得不一样。一会儿你们就会死在这里了，断成两截。你不像自己的贱货哥哥，死前只能吃一次男人的老二，别有遗憾，嗯？

不对，那不是在他耳边，而是在但丁耳边。维吉尔迟钝地意识到，现在但丁和他被相对摆放，耳朵共同听着汽笛的声音，只要稍微偏过头就能眼睛对着眼睛。

而但丁的身后，一个男人摩挲着他兄弟的大腿，一折一折翻下底裤。

男孩们，我们根本没打算遵守约定。他面前的男人笑着说，但你也太努力了吧？屁股都被操成这样了，他的大拇指没入维吉尔大张的肛洞，曾经紧窄的小洞现在拇指抽插起来柔软又轻松，他抽出手指，把带出来的精液抹在维吉尔大腿上，评价道：你是天生是要当婊子的，可惜长不到能当婊子的那天了。

维吉尔的眼泪一点点滴进头发里。耻辱的燥热在体内慢慢膨胀，蔓延到他的整张脸。新的阴茎很快插进来了，他被屁股里的肉棍操得快要散架，一条腿像把收好的折叠刀曲着，另一条腿膝盖几乎被顶到肩膀，后背被枕木间的碎石硌痛，向后仰着脖子，冷冷的蓝眼睛毫无神采，仿佛安静地崩溃了，但丁被皮革堵在喉咙里的痛呼、汽笛的呜哩呜哩、粘腻模糊的水声……倒置的世界里眼睛看到的一切景象都翻了个面，恍惚里竟目睹冰蓝的天空升起象牙色的太阳。那是太阳吗？还是月亮？或者说是但丁？他的弟弟凑过来吻他，隔着勒在嘴巴上的皮带轻轻碰他的嘴唇，兄弟俩同样被陌生人的阴茎肏得小腹一顶一顶，同样狼狈不堪，同样狼藉一片。

火车马上要来了。

暗淡的月光下鸟儿被噪声驱赶，半魔出色的视力看到了远处黑烟升起如坏死的肉疣。

这些施暴者像是被他们亲吻彼此的样子娱乐到了，打桩般深捣双子的肉穴，让他们在彼此的眼瞳里确认自己冰冷的眼睛。

这铁轨已经很旧了，月下是一种脆弱的铁白色。男人，男孩，暴起发力的大腿肌肉尚且稚嫩，勾起的脚尖微微发颤，人们等着火车，火车等着到无需交税的终点。热风刮起维吉尔被汗打湿后垂在额前的头发，装满了煤炭的车厢临着男孩鼻尖飞驰而过，他嗅到车轮轴承特有的工业润滑脂气味，而它离近时那噪音听起来确是男人形容的那样。

令人牙酸的咯吱咯吱声像蛇咬紧每个人的脚踝，冰冷的幽灵沿着脊椎骨攀到肩颈。车轮像搅拌机里的金属刀片，咕唧咕唧，咣铛咣铛，设定十五秒，连骨带皮，维吉尔踩紧脚下扭动挣扎的肢体，抿紧嘴唇，冷漠地目睹他被出货成一抔肉泥。

最后一节车厢驶过，血气蒸腾，他看到烟尘里但丁的脸。想必他们现在如同恶鬼，仅剩的三个旁观者后退几步，看着地上混成一片的血、碎骨和脑浆吓得拉链都没拉好就落荒而逃。

炽热的金属味儿和铁锈般的血味儿混杂在维吉尔鼻腔里，他对面但丁扯下皮带，咳嗽几声。它勒得太久了，他的脸上现在暂时留下了浅浅的印痕。

他们在两具被轧成三截的尸体上接吻。这是力量大于感情的吻，第一次杀人和第一次复仇混在一起不太健康，分泌过多的肾上腺素让他们忘了彼此本来还在冷战，精液痒痒地淌到粉色的脚后跟。他们以前从没这样吻过，这次吻完之后长抒一口气，感激于这也没什么特别的，感激他们的关系不会有任何变化，他们可以继续对彼此冷嘲热讽故作疏离。

不过现在斯巴达兄弟有了一个共同的秘密，关于银色的月光与黑色的煤渣，关于迟早要将他们燃尽的烈火，关于到底是谁夺得了他们的第一次，谁又是他们最初的同谋与共犯。


End file.
